Rose's Child
by laughinsohard
Summary: My first fan fiction about how Rose gave birth to Steven.


**This was my first story when joining this site, hope you enjoy.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

[*]

Ever since they met, Greg Universe and Rose Quartz had always loved each other. They would do everything together, sometimes she even let Greg come on some of the Gems' missions. But now, everything was about to change.

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

Rose and the other gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had just gotten back from a mission, and there was Greg, standing outside, waiting for Rose.

"Oh hey, you're back." said Greg, looking over to the warp pad where the Gems stood.

"Hello Greg." said Pearl, who stepped off the warp pad.

"So how did it go with the Centipeetles?" Greg said to Rose, who walked over to him.

Rose then looked down with a depressed look on her face, a tear running down her eye.

"Well, good I guess, I just wish I could be able to save them, make them non-hostile towards us, all creatures are beautiful, even these Centipeetles."

Greg looked over to Rose and hugged her. Rose smiled and hugged him back. Greg then spoke to Rose.

"It's ok Rose." said Greg, trying to reassure her, "I'm sure you can save them."

"Rose?" said Greg. Rose looked to him and said, "Yes Greg?"

Greg then blushed a bit, he then looked over to the Gems and asked, "Do you guys mind if I talk to Rose alone?"

The Gems then looked at each other, Garnet then said "Sure."

The Gems went into the gem powered door. The door closed, and Greg and Rose were all alone. Greg then looked back to Rose.

"Rose." said Greg, "We've been together for a while and well, I was thinking." Greg then blushed again and asked, "Rose, we should have a baby."

Rose then looked to Greg with a look of surprise, she then blushed as well.

"A baby?" Rose said to Greg.

"Well, I just thought it would be great to have a child." Greg then looked back to Rose, who had a face mixed with surprise and worry.

"There's a problem with that." Rose said.

Greg looked over to Rose with a look of worry.

"Are you unable to produce a child? Do you not want to? What's the problem?" Greg said with a look of panic. He soon started to pace around panicking and sweating. Rose then stood up and put a hand on Greg.

"I can produce a child." Rose said, "It's just well, in order for the child to be born, I need to give up my physical form to do it."

Greg's face turned red, a tear then rolled down his face."What?! Is that how Gems work?"

Rose then looked to him "Well, in order to produce a child, I'm able to use my Gem powers to help create a developing offspring in my womb, but in order to actually give birth to the child, I must give up my physical form to birth him."

Greg then started to pace around again, this time more frantically.

"Uh, then we won't have a baby." Greg said.

"No, if this is what you really want, I'll allow it." said Rose.

"But I don't want to lose you." Greg responded.

"How much do you want a baby?" Rose asked.

"Alot, but-"

"Then I will create one for you." Rose interrupted.

"But, I don't wanna lose you." Greg responded, tears rolling down his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be a part of the baby, half of the baby. You might lose me, but you'll still have a wonderful baby boy."

"Please Rose, don't do this," Greg said, starting to cry even more, "I love you."

"I love you too Greg, but you're right, we should have a child, so he will see how wonderful this world is, even if it means sacrificing myself for it."

Greg then started sobbing, with Rose leaning over to him. They then looked at each other. Rose started crying as well. They then embraced each other with a kiss.

"What shall we name our baby?" said Greg,still teary eyed.

"Boy or girl?" said Rose.

"Boy." said Greg.

"Then how about we name him...Steven?" Rose said.

"That's a beautiful name." said Greg.

"Then Steven it is." Rose smiled.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-9 Months Later**

Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were standing at the back of Greg's van, where in it laid Rose, who was breathing heavily for the delivery of Steven. Greg and the Gems were also standing beside a baby stroller for Steven. Greg and the Gems were helping Rose.

"Breathe, breathe." said Greg, holding Rose's hand.

"He's coming, Steven's coming." Said Rose, breathing heavily.

"We're going to miss you Rose." said Greg, tears in his eyes. The Gems started crying as well.

"It won't be the same without you Rose." said Amethyst.

"We'll always remember you Rose." said Garnet.

"I'll always remember when I fought alongside you in the Rebellion." said Pearl, sobbing.

"Gems, my time has come, we had a good long run together, so I think it's time I tell you all how much I love each and every one of you." said Rose, looking to her Gem friends and Greg, "Pearl, it was an honor to fight alongside such a great fighter like you in the Rebellion, I trust in you to take care of Steven and protect him with the others with the best of your ability. Garnet, or should I say Ruby and Sapphire, I always looked to you two and smiled at your perfect relationship, it just goes to show how beautiful life really is. Amethyst, when we found you in the Kindergarten and made you a part of the team, I enjoyed helping you in understanding life, though I must say I wish I could've made you more mature." Rose then laughed softly, Amethyst did as well, though still shedding tears.

"Rose, I'll miss you. I always looked to you for guidance." said Pearl.

"I know" said Rose, "I'll miss all of you. And you Greg, I'll always love you. You always knew how to make me happy."

Greg then smiled a bit, though still crying. "I'll never forget you Rose."

"Take care of Steven." said Rose.

"I will." said Greg.

At that moment, Rose's gem started to glow a bright pink. Soon, the gem was glowing so bright, that Greg had to cover his eyes from the overwhelming blinding light.

The light was gone, Greg could now uncover his eyes. He no longer saw Rose in the van, but there was something else.

On the floor of the van lay a little baby boy, wrapped in a tiny blanket, his head and arms visible. Then, Pearl started sobbing loudly, Amethyst was crying as well, Garnet shed a few tears behind her shades. Greg then picked up the baby boy, tears flowing down his face as well. The baby boy then started crying as well. Greg calmed down the baby boy by gently rocking him around in his arms. Soon, the baby fell asleep, and Greg gently placed the boy in the stroller.

The Gems and Greg, who was moving the stroller with the baby boy, walked to the sandy shore and sat down. They all sat down with him. Greg placed the stroller beside of him. The Gems looked in the stroller, where the baby was laying in, sound asleep.

Pearl shed a tear and said "Steven's perfect..."

They all sat back down. The Gems and Greg then started discussing how they're gonna take care of the baby.

"I still gotta work at the car wash. You guys can build a house for the temple. In the mean time while you build it, Steven can live in my van. I'll be sure to help at times too."

The Gems then looked at each other with worried faces. The Gems have no clue how to properly raise and take care of a baby. They then looked back to Greg.

"Sure, Greg." said Garnet, "We're not used to taking care of a human child, but we'll do it."

"Thanks you guys, thank you so much." said Greg.

Greg then looked back to the stroller, looking at the cute little baby boy in it, he then whispered.

"Welcome to the world, Steven."

 _The End..._


End file.
